Mistery
by Rinoa-Kistis
Summary: O aparecimento de uma jovem e um novo mistério para os nossos exploradores resolverem. M
1. cap1 O principio de uma nova aventura

Mistery  
  
Author: Kistis ou Rinoa como me queiram chamar.  
  
Capitulo 1- O princípio de uma nova aventura  
  
"Então Marguerite? Já estás no banho à mais de 20 minutos, à mais gente na casa que quer tomar banho!"a Verónica estava impaciente devido à grande demora da herdeira.  
  
"Ai Verónica que coisa, é só mais um bocado já saio!"  
  
"Verónica o que é que se passa?!" perguntava o Roxton depois de ouvir a Verónica a ralhar tanto com a Marguerite.  
  
"A Marguerite já está no banho há um tempão! E eu também quero tomar banho, estou em minha casa penso que também tenho direito!"  
  
"Deixa que eu resolvo isso!"o Roxton chegou-se perto do local onde a Marguerite se encontrava a tomar banho "Marguerite! Se não sais daí dentro de cinco minutos eu entro aí dentro!"  
  
"Eu não acredito, não eras capaz!"  
  
"Queres ver se eu sou capaz ou não? Depois não digas que eu não te avisei!"  
  
"Está bem! Já estou a sair."A herdeira desligou o chuveiro, vestiu o seu roupão e saiu.  
  
"Obrigada Roxton! Finalmente posso tomar banho." Disse a Verónica em agradecimento.  
  
.......................................  
  
Algum tempo depois todos se encontravam à mesa para jantar, a Finn que já estava aborrecida por ninguém dizer nada finalmente disse: "Não acham que nos últimos tempos isto tem sido ou pouco chato? Nenhum canibal para nos tentar comer, ninguém aparece a tentar matar um de nós, vocês sabem o costume!"  
  
"Agora que penso nisso Finn, acho que tens razão! O planalto anda muito calmo nos últimos tempos!" disse o Roxton  
  
"Espero que fique assim mais uns tempos! Para poder procurar mais jóias sem interrupções, até porque eu encontrei mais um sítio perfeito onde há bastantes." Disse a Marguerite pensando no quanto lhe pagariam por aquelas jóias se conseguissem voltar a Londres.  
  
"Marguerite, tu só sabes pensar em jóias?"  
  
"Na maior parte do tempo sim, Lord Roxton"  
  
"E no tempo que te resta? O que é que fazes?" "Durmo, leio entre outras coisas de grande utilidade para o meu bem-estar." Respondeu a Marguerite com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.  
  
Quando o Roxton se preparava para dar a sua resposta, o professor Challenger interrompeu-o: "Bem, o melhor é acabarmos aqui esta conversa, porque já sabemos como é que isto normalmente acaba!"  
  
Finalizado o jantar cada um dirigiu-se para o seu quarto e foram todos dormir.  
  
..............................  
  
No dia seguinte o céu estava limpo e o sol brilhava: "Mais um dia perfeito no planalto!" disse o professor Challenger "Bem, eu hoje vou fazer umas pesquisas nuns livros para começar uma nova experiência!"  
  
"Ocupado como sempre não é professor? Eu e o Roxton vamos lá para baixo cortar lenha, já começamos a precisar. Finn, tu e a Marguerite podiam ir até à horta, está a precisar de ser tratada!"  
  
"Por mim tudo bem!"Disse a Finn  
  
"O quê? Eu estava a pensar em contar as minhas pedras preciosas, e não em encher as minhas unhas de terra!"  
  
"Marguerite, as tuas pedras preciosas podem esperar!"  
  
....................................  
  
Mais tarde, quando já todos acabavam as suas tarefas, ouviu-se algo que se aproximava.  
  
"Será um raptor?"  
  
"Não Finn se fosse um raptor fazia mais barulho! Tem de ser uma pessoa." Disse o caçador que já tinha a sua arma pronta a disparar em sinal de perigo.  
  
Momentos depois apareceu uma jovem que pelas características pertencia a alguma tribo do planalto. Ela vinha a correr e a chorar.  
  
A Verónica aproximou-se dela e perguntou-lhe: "O que é que se passa? Quem és tu?"  
  
A rapariga chorava sem parar até que finalmente respondeu:"A pedra sagrada! Vamos todos morrer!"  
  
"Finn, o que dizias tu ontem acerca do planalto estar mais calmo?" perguntou a Marguerite  
  
"Retiro o que disse!" respondeu a Finn  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Estão a gostar? Querem saber o resto da história? Então vão ter que deixar review =P 


	2. cap2 O roubo da pedra sagrada dos Huluah

Mistery  
  
Thanks:  
  
-Lady K: olhe que se calhar está um pouco enganada em relação ao desaparecimento da pedra estar relacionado com a Marguerite =)  
  
- Pri: se esta de acordo com a Lady K. também está enganada  
  
- Towanda: uma fic fica sempre melhor com suspense e com brigas de M&R =P  
  
-Rosa: eu já tinha escrito fanfiction mas está em inglês, e aqui tem o 2º capítulo por isso agora já não tem reclamação.  
  
- Lady F: é claro que tem a Finn, e Eminha eu vou tentar escrever capítulos maiores prometo =P  
  
Capitulo 2- O roubo da pedra sagrada dos Huluah  
  
A jovem continuava a chorar descontroladamente, até que a Verónica decidiu que a deveriam levar para a casa da árvore e dar-lhe um copo de água para ela se acalmar e tentar esclarecer o que é que se estava a passar e que tanto a incomodava. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos-claros lisos até à cintura, tinha olhos castanhos e tinha um vestido que ia até um pouco acima do joelho feito de peles de animais, sem mangas e bastante decotado.  
  
.................................  
  
Já na casa da árvore a jovem estava a sentir-se mais calma e pronta para contar a sua história aos moradores que esperavam impacientemente que ela lhes conta-se o que tinha acontecido.  
  
"O meu nome é Jana e pertenço a tribo dos Huluah, sou filha de Krik um dos guerreiros da tribo, agora morto!" disse ela  
  
"Que estranho! Nunca ouvi falar em tal tribo aqui no planalto." disse a Verónica admirada.  
  
"Isso é porque nós vivemos num sítio isolado que poucos conhecem e bastante difícil de encontrar, apenas os que já lá foram sabem o caminho. Somos uma tribo pacífica, é bastante difícil que exista desentendimentos entre nós."  
  
"Mas quando te encontramos falas-te numa pedra sagrada, pareceu ser bastante importante da maneira como falavas dela. Que pedra é essa?" perguntou a Marguerite (vcs sabem pedras é com a Marguerite! Hihihi =P)  
  
"Desde há muito tempo que a minha tribo possui uma pedra, esta foi encontrada pelos nossos antepassados, e para nós passou a ser sagrada. È o nosso maior tesouro!"  
  
"Como é que é essa pedra? E porque razão é tão importante para vocês?" Perguntou o caçador agora também interessado na história de Jana.  
  
"A pedra é do tamanho de uma mão e tem uma cor vermelho sangue..."  
  
Antes que a Jana conseguisse acabar o que estava a dizer a herdeira interrompeu-a: "Como um rubi bem grande?"  
  
O Roxton que estava sentado ao lado da Marguerite deu-lhe uma cotovelada: "O que é?"perguntou a Marguerite em voz baixa  
  
"Não é propriamente altura para pensar em jóias Marguerite" O Roxton sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.  
  
"Sim, mas não é um rubi é uma pedra única não há mais nenhuma igual a ela." Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto da rapariga à medida que contava o que é que acontecera. " Nós acreditamos que a pedra tem poderes mágicos, poderes inimagináveis, que nas mãos erradas podem originar uma enorme catástrofe. Os magos da nossa tribo já tentaram muitas vezes fazer com que a pedra sagrada liberta-se o seu poder, mas tudo foi em vão."  
  
"Mas o que aconteceu a essa pedra? Porque é que dizias que ia-mos todos morrer?" perguntou a Verónica bastante intrigada.  
  
"A pedra foi roubada por estranhos."Disse tristemente a Jana  
  
"E quem foram esses estranhos que roubaram a pedra?" perguntou o professor Challenger.  
  
"Nós não sabemos quem eram, nem como conseguiram chegar à nossa aldeia e roubar a pedra sagrada!"  
  
"Como é que eram eles? Talvez nós já os tenhamos visto!"perguntou o caçador tentando ajudar.  
  
"Ninguém consegui-o ver-lhes as caras, eles entraram e destruíram tudo e todos os que se metiam no caminho deles, foi horrível!"  
  
Todos ouviam com atenção cada palavra da Jana, mas porque queriam aqueles estranhos a pedra sagrada dos Huluah? Que tipo de poderes teria essa pedra para a roubarem?  
  
"Talvez se nos dizeres como se vestiam os estranhos que roubaram a pedra nós possamos ajudar!" perguntou a Verónica, pois o seu conhecimento sobre tribos e civilizações no planalto era vasto tendo em conta que ela vivera toda a sua vida nele.  
  
"Eles vestiam estranhas capas de cor escura com um capuz que lhes cobria as faces!"  
  
Ao ouvir isto a Marguerite sentiu um arrepio que lhe percorreu todo o corpo, de repente não se sentia muito bem. Começara a pensar em acontecimentos anteriores, o sonho que tivera já à algum tempo em era capturada por druidas e a gruta onde estivera antes com Roxton onde encontraram um corpo de uma mulher com a mesma marca de nascença que ela. Com isto a Marguerite chegara-se mais perto do Roxton e agarrou a mão dele com força, ele percebeu que estava a acontecer alguma coisa com ela, ela estava assustada.  
  
"Estranho, nunca vi ninguém com esse tipo de características por aqui! Lembras-te se ele disseram alguma coisa Jana?" perguntou a Verónica intrigada com o que a jovem contava.  
  
"Lembro-me de falarem entre eles numa língua estranha não consegui perceber o que diziam, mas para além disso eles disseram qualquer coisa como: Com esta pedra poderemos apoderar-nos do planalto e finalmente destruir Moriganh" disse a Jana "Mas não faço a mínima ideia do que é que eles falavam ou de quem será essa tal de Moriganh, a única coisa que sei é que me parece que eles sabem como usar a pedra sagrada e que vão fazer algo terrível" ela recomeçara a chorar.  
  
A Marguerite começava-se a sentir cada vez pior e apertava a mão do Roxton cada vez com mais força, ela tinha quase a certeza que era a ela que queriam, e que provavelmente naquele preciso momento estariam à procura dela  
  
"Por isso eu fugi da minha aldeia o mais depressa que pude, corri durante dois dias seguidos até que vos encontrei, será que me podem ajudar, a mim e ao meu povo a encontrar de novo a pedra sagrada?"  
  
A Verónica como gostava de ajudar não consegui-o dizer que não: "Nós vamos fazer o que estiver ao nosso alcance para te ajudar a encontrar a pedra e devolve-la ao sítio onde pertence."  
  
A Marguerite já nem ouvi-a o que estavam a falar, as palavras anteriormente ditas pela Jana ecoavam-lhe dentro da cabeça e ela começava-se a sentir cada vez pior.  
  
O Roxton ao ver que a Marguerite não estava bem decidiu perguntar-lhe o que se passava: "Marguerite estás-te a sentir bem? O que é que se passa?"  
  
Nesse momento os moradores notaram que a Marguerite começava a ficar pálida, algo não estava bem com ela.  
  
"Marguerite, tu estás a ficar branca!"  
  
"A Finn tem razão, estás a ficar pálida, estás-te a sentir bem? Perguntou Challenger num tom preocupado.  
  
"Não, não se preocupem eu estou bem!" respondeu a herdeira tentando não preocupar ninguém.  
  
Ela levantou-se, mas de repente tudo à volta dela andava à roda. Todos dentro da sala olhavam para ela a perguntar se ela se sentia bem, mas ela começava a sentir que ia cair.  
  
Subitamente a Marguerite desmaiou, felizmente que o Roxton tinha-se levantado rapidamente e conseguiu apanha-la antes que ela caí-se no chão.  
  
Os moradores questionavam-se acerca do que teria acontecido com a Marguerite. Ela parecia tão bem e de um momento para o outro caíra desmaiada. Apenas Roxton desconfiava do que poderia ter feito a Marguerite reagir assim.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	3. cap3 A partida

Mistery  
  
Comments:  
  
Rosa: Vc vai ter de esperar e continuar a ler para ver o que acontece à Marguerite. Quanto à minha primeira fic ela nem está no , mas a primeira que eu botei neste site foi o "The Wolf Howl".  
  
Mary: Vc vai ter de continuar a ler se quer descobrir se a Jana é uma enviada.  
  
Taiza: Sem suspense a história não tinha graça, e assim não podia tutorar vcs! =P  
  
Lady F. : Ela não está grávida não! Ainda é um pouco cedo para por ela grávida não acha?  
  
Towanda: Acho que desta vez ela não está aprontando não.  
  
Camila: Ela não está grávida, pode ficar descansada. Mas já agora pk vc não gosta que a Marguerite fique grávida nas fics?  
  
Nessa: Ainda bem que está gostando!  
  
Capitulo 3 – A partida.  
  
Estavam todos na sala a olhar para a Marguerite desmaiada nos braços do Roxton, ela estava tão pálida.  
  
"Bem eu vou levá-la para o quarto." Disse o Roxton dirigindo-se para o quarto da Marguerite.  
  
"Professor, o que é que aconteceu à Marguerite? Ela parecia estar bem quando estava ali sentada." Perguntou a Finn  
  
"Não sei Finn, ela não costuma ser assim. Talvez falta de açúcar no sangue, não faço ideia." Respondeu o Challenger "Verónica, é melhor levares um copo de água à Marguerite pode ser que ela acorde."  
  
Todos pareciam estar preocupados com o que acontecera à Marguerite excepto a Jana que não dera grande importância ao facto. Ela permanecia na cadeira onde anteriormente estivera enquanto contava a sua história e de onde não saíra desde então. Ela olhava fixamente o chão, e estava concentrada nos seus pensamentos.  
  
..............................  
  
Entretanto no quarto a Marguerite estava deitada na cama com o Roxton sentado perto dela a acariciar-lhe o cabelo negro, quando a Verónica pediu licença para entrar:  
  
"Posso?"  
  
"Claro entra!" Respondeu o caçador sem tirar os olhos da Marguerite  
  
"Como é que ela está?"  
  
"Na mesma."  
  
"Eu troce-lhe um copo de água a pedido do Challenger. "Disse a Verónica que agora se dirigia à Marguerite.  
  
Enquanto a Verónica lhe dava a água o Roxton levantava-lhe a cabeça. A Marguerite abrira um pouco os olhos e bebera um pouco de água, mas adormecera logo de seguida.  
  
"Ela agora precisa de descansar!" disse o Roxton  
  
"Bem o Challenger teve estar aí a vir, tenho a certeza que ele vai querer vê-la" quando a Verónica acabou de disser estas palavras o professor Challenger aparecera no quarto.  
  
..............................  
  
Na sala a Finn estava sentada numa cadeira a olhar para a Jana que não dissera uma palavra. Cansada de estar calada a Finn começou a tentar meter conversa com a estranha jovem:  
  
"Então ....... A tribo onde tu vives é assim tão difícil de encontrar? E é muito longe?"  
  
"Sim." Respondera a Jana que não dava muita importância à Finn  
  
"A tua tribo tem um nome mesmo esquisito, como é que era o nome? Hul...quantas?"  
  
"Não é Hul...quantas, é Huluah."  
  
"Agora é que me lembrei eu ainda não me apresentei. O meu nome é Finn venho do futuro, mais precisamente do ano 2033." Agora a Jana olhava para Finn, e parecia estar interessada no que ela dizia "Como os outros não se apresentaram eu vou-te dizer quem são eles: aquela que desmaiou agora mesmo é a Marguerite, ao princípio vais acha-la um pouco chata e provavelmente ela também não te vai dar muita importância a não ser que tu lhe fales em jóias é claro, mas com o tempo habituas-te a ela. O outro que estava a leva- la ao colo é o Roxton, ele é bastante simpático e eu tenho a certeza que ela tem um caso com a Marguerite, porque já os vi a olharem um para o outro e na maioria das vezes a Marguerite fica corada." A Jana agora prestava atenção à rapariga do futuro e até se rira em relação ao último comentário acerca da Marguerite "O outro senhor é o professor Challenger, ele passa a vida no laboratório, e até já o apanhei a dormir com a cabeça em cima da bancada. Por fim a rapariga loira é a Verónica, ela é a dona da casa e vive sozinha desde os 11 anos quando os pais desapareceram."  
  
A Finn continuava a falar dos seus companheiros enquanto a outra jovem parecia estar bastante mais animada agora.  
  
...........................  
  
A Verónica que voltava do quarto da Marguerite ouvia as duas raparigas a rirem-se e aproximou-se delas.  
  
"Bem parece que a Jana se está a sentir muito melhor!" disse a Verónica " Já está a começar a ficar tarde, por isso parece que vais ter de passar aqui a noite Jana. Amanhã de manhã podes levar-nos até ao sítio onde vive a tua tribo, só espero que a Marguerite já esteja melhor para também ir. Entretanto é altura de eu ir fazer o jantar."  
  
.................................  
  
No quarto o Challenger acabava de ver a Marguerite, que continuava a dormir tranquilamente.  
  
"Bem ela não parece ter nada, com um pouco de sorte ela amanhã vai estar como nova. Eu só não compreendo porque razão é que ela desmaiou." Disse o Challenger "Acho que está na hora de ir jantar, vamos?"  
  
"Eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco, janto mais tarde."  
  
"Tudo bem."  
  
..........................................  
  
Mais tarde na casa da árvore, o Roxton tinha adormecido numa cadeira perto da Marguerite e nem chegara a jantar. Ele ficara ali toda a noite a observa- la, ela parecia tão tranquila a dormir e além disso ele queria ser o primeiro a falar com ela quando acordasse. A noite já ia longa quando a Marguerite começou a abrir os olhos e viu o Roxton adormecido na cadeira. Como se tivesse pressentido que ela acordara o Roxton começou a acordar também.  
  
"Jonh, o que é que estás aqui a fazer? O que é que aconteceu?" perguntou a Marguerite ainda um pouco confusa  
  
"Tu desmaias-te, lembras-te? E eu trouxe-te para aqui." Respondeu ele  
  
Agora que pensava melhor, a Marguerite começava a lembrar-se do que acontecera, e rapidamente lembrara-se das palavras proferidas Jana que a fizeram desmaiar. Ela tinha a certeza que aqueles druidas andavam à procura dela e não iriam desistir até que a encontrassem e a matassem.  
  
"Sim, eu lembro-me de desmaiar." Respondeu a Marguerite  
  
"Mas porque? Porque é que desmaias-te?" Perguntou o Roxton que agora se dirigia para onde estava a Marguerite e sentara-se à beira da cama.  
  
"Eu acho que me senti mal, só isso, mas agora já estou melhor." Mentiu ela  
  
"Marguerite, eu conheço-te bem e tenho a certeza que não foi por te sentires mal que desmaias-te. Foi por causa do que a Jana disse, não foi?" perguntou ele  
  
Marguerite baixou os olhos e olhou novamente para o Roxton que continuava ao lado dela.  
  
"Sim." Foi tudo o que ela disse  
  
"Eu já desconfiava que era isso que te tinha assustado."Disse ele chegando- se mais perto dela "Mas tu sabes que eu não vou deixar ninguém, quem quer que seja, por um dedo que seja em cima de ti. Não me interessa se são druidas ou se são outra coisa qualquer mas eu não vou deixar que eles te façam mal."  
  
Ele agarrou a mão da Marguerite e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Ela continuava a olhar para ele e sorriu-lhe, mas lá no fundo ela continuava a sentir um pouco de medo.  
  
"Bem, se calhar o melhor é eu voltar para o meu quarto." Disse o Roxton que se começava a levantar, quando a Marguerite lhe agarrou no braço e o puxou.  
  
"Não, fica comigo só desta vez, por favor. Não me deixes sozinha." Disse ela  
  
Ele sentou-se mais uma vez na cama e ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e adormeceu quase instantaneamente.  
  
.......................................  
  
Na manhã seguinte a primeira a acordar foi a Verónica que preparou o pequeno-almoço para todos, para que depois pudessem sair o mais cedo possível para ajudar a Jana como havia prometido.  
  
Quando quase todos estavam na mesa a Marguerite apareceu, ela acordara pois sentira que o Roxton já não estava perto dela.  
  
"Vejam só quem decidiu acordar!" Disse a Verónica surpreendida por ver a herdeira acordada.  
  
"Já te sentes melhor Marguerite?" Perguntou o professor Challenger  
  
"Muito melhor." Respondeu ela, que se dirigiu à mesa para beber o seu café.  
  
..........................................  
  
Já estavam todos preparados para começar a viagem até ao sítio onde viviam os Huluah, apenas a Marguerite se sentia um pouco insegura contrariamente à Finn que parecia bastante excitada com a ideia de estarem a partir para outra possível aventura.  
  
"Penso que está tudo em ordem, já podemos partir." Disse a Verónica que seguiu atrás da Jana que por sua vez ia à frente para mostrar o caminho.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	4. cap 4 A Viagem

Mistery

COMMENTS: Peço desculpa por ter demorado tanto tempo a escrever este capítulo, mas é que eu estava sem tempo e com preguiça e além disso estive 3 dias sem o meu pc, ou seja, foi uma tortura!!

Lady F – aqui está o cap 4 demorou mas foi, vc sabe como eu por vezes sou preguiçosa!!! =P

Spirita – ok, espero que tu estejas mesmo a gostar e que não estejas a ser sarcástica (para variar neh?!). Este capítulo foi tipo a nossa fic, a passo de caracol. Olha k eu quero review Pipi!!! =D

Taiza – Eu vou dizer de novo e torno a dizer, a Mag não está grávida, se a Jana é problema ou não, vc vai ter que ler para descobrir.

Camila – É eu sei que para vcs fica meio esquisito mas é que eu também n estou a imaginar qualquer que seja das personagens a falar brasileiro ou português (eu só vejo a versão original e com legendas em português).

Será que a Jana é assim tão má? E porque Orangojana??

Priscila – A Marguerite só fica corada porque ela pensa que ninguém está a ver, e mesmo tentando disfarçar foi apanhada pela Finn! =)

Lady RR – Eu sei que levou tempo e já pedi desculpas, vou tentar escrever mais rápido!!

Cap4 – A Viagem

Já estavam a andar há mais de três horas sem parar, liderados pela Jana que lhes mostrava o caminho até à sua aldeia. Estava a ser uma viagem aborrecida pois estava bastante calor. Marguerite que começa a ficar para trás, já não podia andar mais pois doía-lhe as pernas, doía-lhe os pés, doía-lhe a cabeça, conclusão: doía-lhe o corpo todo. Ela foi abrandando o passo até que parou e começou a lamentar-se como já era habitual:

"Nós não podemos continuar assim o dia todo! Já estou cansada. Será que não podemos parar para descansar por um bocado?"

"Bem, desta vez acho que a Marguerite tem razão devíamos parar um pouco, recuperar forças e depois continuamos." Disse o professor Challenger para grande alívio da herdeira que agora se encontrava sentada perto de uma árvore.

"Ai que viagem mais aborrecida e pior estou com um calor que nem me aguento!" dizia a Finn que começou a beber água do seu cantil, mas que acabara por despejar a água em cima da cabeça.

A Verónica que se sentara perto da Finn aparentava um ar triste e desanimado. Estava tão concentrada nos seus pensamentos que nem ouviu a Finn a falar para ela.

"Olá! Terra chama Vee!" disse a Finn que gesticulava com as mãos no ar para tentar chamar a atenção da Verónica, que finalmente reparara que a jovem do futuro estava a falar para ela.

"Desculpa Finn disseste alguma coisa?"

"Eu estava-te a perguntar o que é que se passa? Pareces estar triste ou assim."

"Não é nada Finn!" disse a Verónica com um sorriso forçado

"Não me venhas dizer que não é nada porque eu sei que estavas a pensar em alguma coisa!" disse a Finn que finalmente se lembrara" Estavas a pensar no Malone, não era?"

Verónica acenou positivamente com a cabeça, ela sentia muito a falta do Malone, da maneira como ele a olhava, da maneira que ele sorria, tudo o que ela queria é que ele estivesse ali perto dela para o poder abrasar e dizer-lhe o quanto gostava dele. Só de pensar no quanto ela se sentia arrependida por lhe ter dito que eles eram apenas amigos dava-lhe uma imensa vontade chorar.

"Não penses mais nisso, vais ver que mais dia, menos dia ele aparece!" Disse a Finn tentando reconfortar a amiga que via como uma irmã mais velha.

Enquanto as duas raparigas louras conversavam a Jana apareceu perto delas:

"Então sobre o que é vocês estão a falar?" perguntou ela um pouco curiosa

"Nada de especial!" Respondeu a Finn "É só aqui a Vee que está com saudades do namorado!"

"Finn! Ele não é meu namorado!" Disse a Verónica um pouco embaraçada.

.................................

Um pouco afastados dali estavam a Marguerite e o Roxton que estavam simplesmente sentados a olhar em frente sem dizer nada, até que o Roxton se virou para a Marguerite e começou a falar para ela:

"Tudo Bem?" perguntou ele

"Sim, porquê?"

"Por nada, só para saber!"

"Jonh?!"

"Hum?!"

"Achas que vamos encontrar a tal pedra?" perguntou a Marguerite "É que eu não estou com muita vontade de ver druidas!"

"Não faço ideia Marguerite, mas não te preocupes com isso, nenhum de nós vai deixar que te aconteça algo!"

Durante uns momentos a Marguerite ficou a olhar para o Roxton olhos nos olhos, parecia que estava hipnotizada pelos seus olhos verdes – acastanhados. Instintivamente o Roxton começou a inclinar-se para beijar a Marguerite, mas no momento em que os seus lábios se iam tocar apareceu o Challenger que tinha acabado de encher os cantis e estava pronto para voltar à cansativa caminhada.

"Então todos prontos para ir embora?" Perguntou o Challenger

A Marguerite começava-se a fartar, pois sempre que ela e o Roxton se querem beijar há algo que os interrompe, ela até já perdera a conta das vezes que foram interrompidos: é o Ned ou o Challenger a chamarem, raptors, um tiro ao longe, etc...

Isto começava-se a tornar um hábito.

Todos se levantaram e começaram de novo a caminhar.

...........................

Passadas algumas horas de caminhada eles foram interceptados por um grupo de raptors esfomeados, o que alegrou bastante a Finn pois já fazia algum tempo que não havia acção e aquela viagem era mesmo muito aborrecida. Então ela começou logo a disparar as suas setas matando todos os raptors rapidamente sem deixar que os outros disparassem um único tiro.

...........................

Começava a anoitecer no planalto e os exploradores tiveram que começar a montar um acampamento.

A noite estava amena e no céu estava repleto de estrelas com uma grande e luminosa lua.

Marguerite estava sentada perto da fogueira a beber o seu delicioso café (o que é uma fic sem Mag a beber café?!?! LOL). Já todos se tinham dirigido para as suas tendas para dormir apenas ela, que não tinha sono e Roxton, que estava de vigia, estavam acordados.

O Roxton sentou-se perto da Marguerite que parecia estar bastante serena, ele adorava sentar-se perto dela e sentir o seu perfume, tal como ela se sentia mais protegida quando o Roxton estava por perto.

"Está uma noite bastante bonita, não achas? Não está frio, não está calor e acho que nunca vi um céu tão estrelado!"perguntou o Roxton (vocês sabem, à que começar por algum lado, nem que seja pelo tempo!)

"É está uma noite bonita!" disse a Marguerite com um sorriso doce nos lábios

Roxton tornou mais curta a distância entre eles, e agora as suas faces estava a meros centímetros de distância. A Marguerite sorriu o que levou o Roxton a chegar-se ainda mais perto abraçando-a pela cintura e dando-lhe um beijo doce que de pressa se tornou num beijo apaixonado.

Quando acabaram o beijo a Marguerite dirigiu-se para a sua tenda para se deitar e adormeceu rapidamente (Conclusão: ela estava a precisar de um beijo de boas noites!).

.................................

No dia seguinte a viagem foi retomada bem cedo, o que não fez a Marguerite muito contente (nem preciso de explicar porquê!).

"Já não falta muito para chegar à minha aldeia, devemos chegar lá quando o sol estiver alto." Disse a Jana para o resto dos exploradores

"Então vamos depressa, porque eu estou morta para chegar lá!" dizia a Finn com grande excitação.

..............................

Quando chegaram perto de uma colina coberta por plantas a Jana disse:

"Chegamos!"

"É aqui?! Mas aqui não há nada!" Disse a Marguerite

"Quando eu disse que era difícil de encontrar a minha aldeia, não foi só por acaso." Disse a Jana que se dirigiu à colina e afastou algumas das plantas deixando a descoberto uma abertura de uma gruta." Por aqui."

Durante algum tempo andaram no escuro dentro da gruta até avistarem uma luz ao fundo, era a entrada para a aldeia.

CONTINUA......

Vamos a deixar Review...


	5. cap5 A história de Sidka

Comments:

Mais uma vez fui possuída pela minha "preguisite" eu devo estar amaldiçoada!! LOL

Nessa: ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic, a aldeia é escondida pk eles precisavam de segurança, principalmente para guardarem a pedra

Spirita: ok por mim tudo bem, tu é k me devias matar, eu nem tnho lido nem deixado review. Mas mesmo assim espero que estejas a gostar da minha fic.

Rosa: brigada pelas boas vibrações chegaram cá, eu senti lol P

Lady Alex F. Clementina Orth: vc axa mesmo que é armadilha?! Hehehe eu é k preciso de um beijinho de boa noite desses e n tnho!!

Capitulo 5 – A história de Sidka

Após a chegada a aldeia ninguém conseguiu ficar indiferente aos sinais de destruição que haviam sido causados pelos druidas. A aldeia era pequena com algumas cabanas típicas daquela tribo, parte delas parcialmente destruídas.

Era notória a tristeza de Jana, pois os seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas que acabavam por escorrer pelo seu rosto.

"Venham comigo, vou apresentar-vos ao chefe da minha tribo e anunciar que vocês vieram ajudar-nos a encontrar a nossa pedra sagrada!" disse a Jana enxugando as lágrimas "Por aqui."

.............................................

Ela encaminhou os exploradores até à cabana central que era a maior (o chefe tem sempre direito ao melhor normalmente, é mto injusto!!). Em frente à cabana encontravam-se dois guardas, um dos quais se dirigira a Jana e a abraçara com força:

"Jana porque é que desapareces-te? Pensei que te tinha perdido!" era um rapaz alto, moreno, bastante musculado, com um cabelo curto e negro como as penas de um corvo e com uns grandes olhos castanho escuros (hehehe quem quer esse aí?). Ele vestia apenas umas calças de peles de animais e umas botas também feitas do mesmo material, e apresentava algumas tatuagens nos braços bem como um colar com pequenos ossos de animais pendurados (vi um filme em k tinha um homem k tinha um fio com as orelhas das vítimas! Ieka)

"Não te preocupes Kentak, está tudo bem e além disso encontrei o que procurava! Eles prometeram ajudar-nos a encontrar a pedra sagrada." Disse Jana apontando para os exploradores.

"Mas Jana, tu sabes que o chefe Sidka não gosta de estranhos! Ele não vai deixar

que eles ajudem!"

"Tenho de tentar meu irmão! Tens de me deixar falar com ele!" (Como podem ver ele é solteiro e está disponível se kiserem mandar uma cartinha p ele é só escrever para: Tribo Huluah Cabana de pinho nº4 Planalto!)

"Tudo bem! Entrem lá." Disse Kentak um pouco receoso.

Após entrarem na cabana eles viram um homem de idade avançada, (não ficava bem disser k viram um velho) com barbas brancas, com bastantes colares feitos de contas e penas, diversas tatuagens nos braços e algumas cicatrizes na sua face enrugada. A sua presença impunha respeito, e ao chegar perto deste Jana fizera uma vénia e cumprimentara-o numa língua estranha (nem toda a gente dos povos do planalto podem falar inglês, neh?! Não é só o chefe Jakoba e os canibais k tem direito a falar outra língua!)

(A conversa entre a Jana e o Chefe Sidka é noutra linguagem!!)

"Quem são estes?!" disse Sidka "Sabes que não gosto de estranhos, na aldeia."

"Eu sei, mas nós precisamos de ajuda, e estes estranhos são de confiança, eles prometeram ajudar-nos no que fosse preciso. Eu sai da aldeia, estive fora diversos dias, por favor, não deixe que o meu esforço tenha sido em vão!"

Enquanto a Jana tentava convencer o chefe da sua aldeia a aceitar a ajuda dos estranhos para encontrar a pedra sagrada, a Marguerite traduzia a conversa para os seus companheiros.

.......................................

Após algum tempo de conversação a Jana conseguiu convencer Sidka a aceitar a ajuda dos seus novos amigos, e apresentou-os um a um.

Quando a Jana estava a apresentar a Marguerite a expressão do sábio homem mudou, havia algo nela que lhe despertara a atenção. Como já havia reparado que esta era capaz de o compreender, ele dirigiu-se directamente para ela:

"Hum.... Há algo em ti de diferente, uma energia, não tenho a certeza, mas tu és diferente dos outros...."

Curioso o caçador perguntara à herdeira o que é lhe dissera Sidka e porque a expressão do homem mudara tanto.

"Nada de mais, ele apenas disse que eu era bonita!"

Roxton não ficara muito convencido com a resposta da Marguerite, pois ele conhecia-a bem e pela cara dela ele facilmente via que ela não estava a dizer a verdade. De qualquer das maneiras ele preferiu não fazer comentários.

..........................................

Mais tarde já de noite, o chefe da aldeia convidara os exploradores para jantarem, enquanto ele contava uma história já antiga falada em algumas tribos do planalto, não se sabia se essa história havia sido verdade ou uma simples lenda, mas pelo que se sucedera nos últimos tempos cada vez mais se pensava que seria verídica!

Enquanto a história era contada por Sidka, Jana traduzia para que os seus novos amigos percebessem (é óbvio que a Marge n precisava neh?!)

"Isto acontecera há centenas de anos atrás, talvez mais, não se sabe ao certo" Começava o chefe Sidka "Durante muitos anos linhagem de protectoras sempre vivera em harmonia com a civilização druida, a qual era dominada por uma sacerdotisa, na altura chamada Morighan que era bastante amiga da protectora, Saphira. Porem, a paz não podia durar para sempre, foi então que um dos druidas, Murtagh, que era possuidor de uma alma negra decidiu revoltar-se reunindo criaturas da escuridão.

Saphira e Morighan tentaram juntas unir o maior número de druidas e guerreiros Avatar, mas foi em vão. Murtagh e o seu exército maligno destruíra parcialmente o grande exército das duas, foi então que sem mais nenhuma alternativa, Morighan para salvar a protectora e o planalto, reuniu todo o seu poder destruindo todo o exército de Murtagh. A poderosa sacerdotisa druida não resistira, e após ter gasto todo o seu poder, e ao ver que Murtagh ficara fraco mas não morrera ela antes de morrer jurou que voltaria à vida para se vingar, e através de quem possui-se a sua marca iria vingar o seu povo e finalmente destruir os traidores."

"Mas então o que acontecera depois com o Murtagh se ele não morreu?" perguntou Verónica e rapidamente Jana traduzira a pergunta para o seu chefe

"Murtagh criara a sua própria linhagem de druidas maléficos, avisando-os que para quando volta-se Morighan deviriam matá-la de imediato, fazendo-os crer de que ela era perigosa e demoníaca!"

Marguerite que nunca tinha ouvido esta versão da história, ouvia com atenção sem saber ao certo o que fazer uma pergunta directamente a Sidka:

"E quando é que essa tal de Morighan volta? È em alguma altura especial?!"

"Sim, é no dia em que o Sol se esconder de medo deixando a escuridão entrar e em que o vento soprar forte. Ela erguer-se-á do mundo dos mortos, para libertar o seu povo." Respondera o ancião

Ninguém percebera muito bem o que ele queria dizer com isto, pois não fora uma resposta clara!

"Então e o que é que esta história tem a haver com a vossa pedra?" perguntou Roxton (ok smpr k alguém sem ser Mag perg alguma coisa a Jana traduz)

"O descendente de Murtagh, usará o poder da pedra para destruir Morrighan, trazer de volta as criaturas da noite e ressuscitar Murtagh para que ele possa reinar no planalto!" respondera Sidka " Bem, agora podem cá passar a noite, mas amanhã terão de partir para nos ajudar a encontrar a pedra sagrada, serão acompanhados por alguns dos guerreiros da tribo bem como a Jana e o seu irmão Kentak, eles saberão onde começar a procurar!"

Após um dia cansativo de viagem e de grandes novidades todos se dirigiram para as cabanas indicadas onde iriam passar a noite, para que no dia seguinte começassem uma nova jornada à procura da pedra sagrada.

CONTINUA......

Não se esqueçam de deixar review!


End file.
